


We're a Team

by Magical_Persona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: This is a place where a lot of my TAZ Balance drabbles will go. These drabbles will all be about the BOB guys working together. I really want to explore the relationship between Barry, Lup, and Kravitz but I'll include the others too!





	We're a Team

A blast of fire came rushing toward them, Angus had just enough time to roll out of the way, but Taako wasn’t as lucky. Angus saw the elf’s body lying still on the floor, but it was Taako. The elf would be up and complaining about seared clothing within the minute.

With that thought in mind Angus fired three magic missiles at the warlock that had snuck up on them during their trip. He watched as the robed figure fell to the ground and a small, satisfied feeling found its way to his head. He then shook it away, feeling disgusted with himself.

“Sir!” He turned excitedly to Taako, expecting to see the elf hiding amazement. Instead he found the elf lying face first on the ground. “Sir?” There was more concern in the human’s voice now as he ran toward his teacher. “Taako?”

Angus fell to his knees as he came to a stop beside Taako. Feeling for a pulse, Angus’s hands shook violently. Taako wasn’t… He couldn’t be… This was Taako, the elf who had too mush pride for it to end like this. This couldn’t be where it ended. Taako couldn’t be dead, Angus refused to believe it.

“Please,” Angus said, whipping his dirty hands on his shirt. “Please, Sir.”

Once again, the poor boy tried to find Taako’s pulse. After a few stressful seconds he found it. It was fluttering and erratic, but it was there. Angus had read somewhere that an elf’s heartbeat was a little faster than that of a human’s, but there was no way it was supposed to be like that.

“Sir,” Angus tried to keep his voice calm. What could he do? He wasn’t a cleric. He didn’t know any healing spells. Sure, he’d read a few, but he hadn’t had the time to commit them to memory, let alone practice.

He looked back toward the entrance of the forest, they were too far from anyone for help. He could try contacting someone with his Stone of Far Speech, but he had no idea where they were. Even if he did it would take too long for someone to get to them.

Taking a deep breath Angus made a decision. He would just have to try a healing spell. There were no other options. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the words and gestures that went along with the spell. Were there components involved? He couldn’t remember so he just hoped not. His thoughts were racing as the spell failed.

What had he done wrong? Had he forgotten a word? Misplaced it? Was a gesture off? What if he was missing something? He forced those thoughts away to the best of his ability. It wouldn’t help him if he panicked now. That would only cost Taako his life.

“Taako, please,” he said quietly, as though that would help. “Please, you can’t die.”

Once more, he tried a healing spell and once more it failed. This time he got something a little bit closer to correct. He felt magic flow out of him, but Taako didn’t wake. Again, he tried and again and again. Each time, something seemed to get a little better, but it was never enough for Taako to open his eyes.

By now there were tears streaming down Angus’s cheeks. It wasn’t working, but he couldn’t give up! He’d never forgive himself if Taako died because he gave up. He couldn’t do it! So still, with tears soaking into Taako’s cloak, Angus tried to bring the wizard back to consciousness.

He wasn’t sure how long he tried to force magic into Taako’s body before the air around him turned cold. Angus was familiar with this feeling. It was the feeling that came when a reaper stepped into the room. Lup and Barry now carried that secondary power with them as well. Angus had practically grown up around this feeling.

Through his tears, Angus couldn’t see much, but he refused to be frightened by a reaper. He wasn’t going to let them take Taako, not without a fight! Even as the thought crossed his mind he thought about how proud Magnus would be to hear him say it.

Angus heard the footsteps of the reaper behind him. Still, he refused to move, even as the cold air made him shiver. He wasn’t going to give up. He couldn’t! Taako had to be okay!

“Angus,” a man’s gentle voice sounded, as arms wrapped around the boy. “You can stop now.”

“I can’t!” Angus exclaimed as he tried his best to stop the man from pulling him away. If no one was there to help Taako wouldn’t make it! He couldn’t let this man— He was startled from his thoughts as he was lifted from the ground and carried from the scene.

“Angus,” the voice man one more, this time sitting Angus down to face him. “Angus, it’s okay.”

At first, the only thing Angus could see through the tears was a blob of red and blue. He couldn’t escape, maybe he was close enough to get off a single fireball, but he wasn’t fast enough to reach his wand. As the boy blinked away his tears the figure came into focus.

“Barry?!” The realization hit Angus harder than any attack. “Barry, you can’t let them take him! Magnus and Merle, they need him! Kravitz can’t take him! Not yet! Please.”

“Easy, Kid,” Barry said gently, wrapping his arms around the child.

Sometimes it was hard to remember Angus was still a child. He was mature for his age, even more mature than a certain three combined. Now, with Angus held firmly in his arms, Barry was painfully aware of just how young Angus was.

“Taako’s going to be just fine,” he assured the detective. “You did well.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Angus replied, sniffling.

Barry rubbed small circles into the boy’s back. “Sometimes it’s like that. Did I ever tell you about the time Lup burned my cloak?”

Angus blinked back a few tears and shook his head.

“Well, we were fighting off a giant before we were Liches. I went down and Lup ended up having to finish it off on her own. She came over to me, with the intention to heal me, but let me tell you a little secret,” here he lowered his voice. “You didn’t hear this from me, but Lup has a few weaknesses. One of them is healing magic.”

Despite his foul mood Angus found himself giving a small laugh.

“So, I’m laying there, trying to find the energy to pick myself up and apologize for leaving her to fight that thing off alone when she sits beside me. She puts her hand on my arm where I have this nasty cut and bam! My whole arm is on fire.” Even as he recalled the memory a small smile filled with love is on his face. “Lup put it out before it could get to me, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lup that afraid of fire. She doted over me for a whole week.” The found smile turned down slightly. “Trust me Angus, a doting Lup is not something anyone wants.”

By now Angus’s tears had stopped and he giggled, daring to glance to where Lup and Kravitz were caring for Taako. He watched Kravitz pick up the unconscious elf and cradle Taako in his arms.

“Are you ready to head back?” Barry asked.

Angus took a deep breath before standing up. With Barry at his heels he approached the reaper and Lup.

“Is he okay?” Angus’s voice was softer than usual.

Lup nodded and Kravitz offered a reassuring smile while Barry placed a hand on Angus’s shoulder.

“We should head back,” Barry pushed. Everyone needed the rest, especially the small wizard beside him.

It wasn’t long into the walk that Angus clutched Lup’s robe, falling asleep on his feet. She picked him up, carrying him the rest of the way. This wasn’t the first time Barry had seen Lup and Angus interact, but seeing it always made his heart hurt. They couldn’t have kids. Well, maybe they could, but it would be more hurt than it was worth.

He and Lup would always live longer than any living thing. There would be no point in even trying to have kids. He knew this. Maybe that’s why watching Lup carry a sleeping Angus hurt, more than he expected. Had there been a time that Lup had thought about kids? Had he ruined that by bringing up his hairbrained scheme to make them both Liches?

Barry shook his head, now was not the time to think about this. Right now, he had to focus on protecting his companions. Being the only one with free hands meant you were the one who had to cast spells if something went wrong.

He didn’t allow himself to relax until they reached the Moon Base. Taako was taken to the infirmary where he was healed properly while Magnus took a drowsy Angus to the boy’s room. Following at Magnus’s heels were an Irish Wolfhound and a fluffy Golden Retriever, the former licking at Angus’s dangling hand.


End file.
